The present disclosure relates to an image forming device, an image forming method, and a recording medium, and in particular to an image forming device, an image forming method, and a recording medium that allow an application to run.
There have been provided pieces of application software (hereinafter which is simply referred to as “application”) which are capable of being installed, for running, on an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral) that has an ability to print out documents and images and an image forming device such as a printer or the like.
These applications makes it possible to provide functions including, for example, PDF creation, business card management, and accounting book management in an additional manner to the image forming device. In addition, these applications allow for an association between the image forming device and a camera or the like.
A typical technology describes that common parts of these applications are grouped as application and common system services, the application service, the common system services, and a generic operating system constitute a platform, and on the resulting platform is mounted with a printer application, a copy application, and other applications.